


shoot me twice, shame on me

by tiniegyus



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Hyunjin is ridiculous but we love him, Loving each other, M/M, Minor Injuries, chan is just barely mentioned sorry, just some seungsung being fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniegyus/pseuds/tiniegyus
Summary: It had been averylong day.





	shoot me twice, shame on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmusings/gifts).



It had been a  _ very _ long day.

 

Between the planned shootout and Woojin getting shot, Jisung was  _ exhausted. _ All he wanted to do was go home and cuddle with his husband. 

 

Thank god Seungmin hadn’t been shot today. Jisung didn’t know if he wouldn’t have been able to handle his boss and his lover getting hurt at the same time.

 

“Seungminnie!” He whined loudly, kicking off his shoes and sliding into his house slippers. “Seungminnie come love me!”

 

Seungmin laughed from the kitchen. “I’m cooking. If you want some love then you’ll need to come here.”

 

“Ugh.” Jisung dragged himself into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, resting his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. “Today  _ sucked _ .”

 

Seungmin hummed soothingly and turned his head to press a kiss to the top of Jisung’s. “Changbin told me he thought he shot Woojin? I assumed everything was fine though because we didn’t hear from either of you.”

 

Jisung nodded. “He thought right. It wasn’t bad though, a clean shot through the shoulder. He’ll be fine.”

 

Seungmin sighed. “Thank god. Binnie was freaking out all day, I couldn’t get him to stop.”

 

“Well, I think it’s allowed.” Jisung gently kissed Seungmin’s neck. “I can't imagine what I would feel like if I accidentally shot  _ you _ .”

 

“Mmm.” Seungmin tilted his head back as Jisung continued to press kisses into his skin. “Well, personally -“

 

He was cut off as someone behind them screamed and Jisung whirled around, already diving for the gun he kept hidden in the kitchen cabinet. “Wait, Jisung!” Seungmin grabbed his arm, holding him back. “Stop, it’s ok!”

 

The mysterious man had a hand clapped over his eyes. “Is it safe to look?” he asked. “Are you guys done defiling the kitchen?”

 

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Jinnie, we weren’t even doing anything, okay? Calm down, you drama queen.”

 

Hesitantly the man peeked at the from between his fingers before moving his hand away from his face entirely. “Oh thank god. I thought for a second there I’d walked in on -“

 

“Who are you and why are you in my apartment?” snapped Jisung, arms folded across his chest.

 

“Did Seungmin not tell you?” the man frowned. “My name is Hyunjin.”

 

“Hyunjin and I went to high school together and he recently fell on some hard times and I offered him a place to stay until he can get back on his feet.” Seungmin flushed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Sorry, I meant to tell you but I got distracted with planning for work today.”

 

“Oh, is this the friend you’ve talked about? The one who went into nursing?” Jisung sized Hyunjin up, lips pursed in thought. 

 

“Ah, yeah, that’s me. Unless Seungie has another nurse friend he hasn’t told either of us about.” Hyunjin smiled shyly. “It’s nice to meet you, Jisung.”

 

“You too. If you don’t mind me asking, how long do you think you’ll be here?” Jisung knew that asking that made him sound a little bit like an ass but really, could you blame him? He enjoyed living with just his husband. He wasn’t sure how he felt about having a roommate, no matter how temporary.

 

“I’m not sure, to be honest. I got fired, so I’ll need to wait until I have a new job, at least. And I’m a live-in nurse so where I live is dependent on what my job is...”

 

“I might know someone who’s looking for a nurse, actually,” said Jisung. Minho, the doctor who worked for Woojin, had been complaining recently about needing an assistant to help him take care of the different mob workers who came to him with various injuries. “I can talk to him if you want?”

 

Hyunjin smiled. “Would you? That would  be awesome! I do have a job interview lined up for the day after tomorrow, though, so I might not be able to take the job.” 

 

Jisung smiled. “I’ll ask anyway. It never hurts to have options, right?”  _ And the sooner I get you a job the sooner you can move out _ he doesn’t say. God, of all the days to move in, why did Hyunjin have to pick this one?

 

\----------

 

Five days later was the weekly dinner that Jisung’s group of friends held. Woojin, Changbin, and Minho all met once a week to eat dinner, switching between different people’s apartments each time. This time it was Seungmin and Jisung’s turn to host and, although Hyunjin’s presence might throw off their group dynamic, Jisung was looking forward to it.

 

Hyunjin seemed to fit right into their little group, sliding seamlessly into conversation, debating different medical practices with Minho.

 

“Jisung said you’re looking for work? I’m looking for a nurse for my practice, if you’re interested,” offered Minho at one point later in the evening.

 

“Actually,” Hyunjin said, almost nervously, “I’ve got a job already. I start next week.”

 

“That’s great!” Seungmin replied, beaming at his friend. Suddenly his smile shifted to a frown, confusion evident on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Well it’s, uh…” Hyungjin bit his lip nervously, his eyes not leaving his plate. “It’s not the most conventional job? And it’s probably -  _ definitely _ a little bit dangerous?” 

 

Seungmin and Jisung exchanged a look. “Hyunjin…” Jisung said slowly, “what job is it?”

 

“It’s, uh,” Hyunjin winced, “as the medical support for a local mob?”

 

Instantly Jisung sat up straighter, alert in his seat. Across the table from him, Woojin was doing the same thing. “What mob?” asked Woojin, his voice sounding almost strangled. “Hyunjin, which mob?”

 

“They don’t have a name, that I know of. It’s a drug ring? The leader said he just recently came into power and was attempting to clean house. He wants to start over with people that he knows will be loyal to him, not the last guy.”

 

“Is the leader’s name, by any chance, Chan?”

 

“Yeah, actually.” Hyunjin frowned. “How did you know?”   
  


Woojin and Jisung exchanged glances and Jisung gave a slight nod. If there was one thing he’d learned about Hyunjin in the past few days, it was that he was fiercely loyal. “Because Chan reports to me,” said Woojin. “Chan’s drug ring works for the Red Hand of Seoul, of which I am the head.”

 

Hyunjin gasped and stared at Woojin, his face agape, awe evident in his eyes. “You’re the Red Hand?”

 

Woojin nodded. “And Jisung is my second. Minho is our doctor.”

 

“But Changbin and Seungmin both work for the police!”

 

“Yeah, that made things difficult at first,” admitted Changbin, his eyes on Woojin who was smiling happily at him. “But we worked it out in the end. We love each other too much not to.”

 

“Huh,” Hyunjin looked around the table at all of them, finally zeroing in on Woojin and Changbin’s linked hands resting on the table. “I’m gonna be honest, I did not see that coming.”

 

\----------

 

Four days later the door of Jisung’s apartment had barely shut behind Hyunjin and his bags with a decisive  _ thud _ before Jisung whirled around and practically threw himself into Seungmin’s arms.

 

“Thank  _ fuck _ he’s gone,” Jisung groans into Seungmin’s shoulder. “No offensive, babe, but your friend can be really damn annoying when he wants to be.”

 

Seungmin laughed, his arms coming up to wrap around Jisung. “Thank you for putting up with him for me.”

 

“Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? Throw him out? He’d just go to Woojin and Changbin’s place and then I’d have to listen to Jinnie whining about having a guest for  _ days _ .”

 

“Well he’s Chan’s problem now, not ours,” said Seungmin soothingly. “Although he  _ is  _ invited to dinner from now on.”

 

“As long as he’s not here every day, I don’t care,” Jisung grumbled. “Who the hell did he think he was anyway, yelling at us every time I got anywhere near you? It wasn’t like we were going to start fucking in the middle of the living room! I just want to hug my husband sometimes, dammit.” His voice turned progressively whiney as he continued to talk, until Seungmin couldn’t hold back his laughter at the sound anymore.

 

“I’m married to a baby,” he said through his giggles. “C’mon, then, on the couch with you. We can watch a movie and snuggle, if you’re so desperate for it.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Jisung replied, swaying slightly as he relaxed into the arms of the man he loved most. “Sounds absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> erin wanted seungsung, erin gets seungsung. that's it, that's the fic
> 
> please leave comments and kudos they're what keeps me writing!
> 
> you can anon message me at curiouscat.me/sunsmilehobi or find me on twitter @tiniegyus


End file.
